


Epsilon and Dr. Riviera

by GrimmRiviera



Series: YogLabs - Behind closed doors [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmRiviera/pseuds/GrimmRiviera





	Epsilon and Dr. Riviera

“You’re supposed to be creating biological weapons, not a mascot for a kid’s TV show.” Xephos loomed over the doctor, giving him a displeased look. “You’ve done good work with subjects Alpha through Delta, but this one is hardly of use to us.”

The doctor took a tentative step forward. “Now now sir, while I will admit that Subject Epsilon is rather… lacking in terms of her combat abilities, she has proven herself more than capable of assisting me in my work.” He could tell she was pulling faces and was trying his best to shield her from Xephos’ view, if only slightly.

“Be that as it may you still have a job to do, if it were anyone else I would have had them fired by now, but considering your circumstances I’ll let you off this time.” Xephos turned and began to walk down the corridor, stopping just short of the door before facing back to him. “I expect a new weapon soon Dr Riviera, and make sure it works this time.”

The door slid shut as the doctor breathed a sigh of relief, turning and placing a hand on the shoulder of the creature behind him. “Let’s head back Epsilon, it seems we’ve got our work cut out for us.”

* * *

 

Back in the relative comfort of the lab the doctor collapsed in a chair and rolled it along the floor towards one of the various terminals that were scattered throughout the area.

“That guy’s a real jerk y’know, why do you always act so formal around him anyway?” Epsilon’s voice still retained the sassy tone that the doctor had hoped would eventually subside.

“You mean Xephos? Well for starters don’t let him hear you calling him a jerk, and aside from him being my boss I also owe him for a lot of things in the past” He turned on the chair to face her. “And you should be careful how you act around him too, it would be a shame if you ended up like Delta.”

Epsilon cocked her head to the side quizzically “I feel like I’ve heard that name before, what happened to them?”

The doctor sighed “Delta was your predecessor, the creation that came before you. As for what happened to them, it’s probably best you don’t know.” He turned back to the terminal and continued his work.

Obviously displeased by the doctor’s less than informative answer Epsilon clung to the back of his chair, shaking it to distract him “C’mon Doc, you’re always hiding things from me. I think I deserve to know at least this.”

The sound of typing stopped as the doctor stood up and began walking away, motioning for her to follow “If you’re that curious about it then I guess I have no choice, but don’t blame me if you don’t like what you find.”

The two were standing in one of the back areas of the lab, a large machine with a small monitor facing towards them. “This server has access to all the restricted files in this department of the facility, you’ll find what you’re looking for in there.” He turned to face Epsilon “And I don’t think I need to explain that we’ll both be in big trouble if anyone else finds out I let you do this, right?”

Epsilon nodded back as she approached the monitor and began looking through seemingly countless file names until she came across what she was looking for, a file simply titled ‘Subject logs’. She scrolled through the logs until she reached those belonging to Subject Delta and was immediately taken aback as the word ‘Terminated’ flashed in front of her, after reading through the log she quietly stepped away and returned to the doctor’s side.

“Do you see now why I told you those things? If Xephos thinks that anyone could be too much of a danger to the facility he won’t hesitate to use the most drastic of measures, the same goes for if they don’t contribute enough.” He looked down at Epsilon. “C’mon, let’s get back before someone sees us here, we still have work to do remember.”

Epsilon didn’t respond, but merely nodded as they both began walking back to the labs main area.

* * *

 

The rest of the day seemed to be proceeding exceptionally well, the doctor had managed to collect everything he needed to begin construction of his newest creation, in large part due to Epsilon’s assistance. However, as the hours went on he could tell that Epsilon seemed different than before, mainly that she had been practically silent as she went around helping him.

Eventually the lack of noise got the better of him and he stood up from his terminal, sighing as he looked for Epsilon. It didn’t take long before he found her silently sorting through a shelf of various containers.

His mind raced through a thousand different ways to approach her, but in the end, all he could manage was a simple “Hey, Epsilon.” To which she slowly turned to face him, her expression now much sombre than before.

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Listen, I realise that showing you all of that was probably not the best idea, and I fully understand if you hate me for it.” The rest of his words were halted as Epsilon rushed to him, clinging to him as she began weeping softly.

“No, I don’t hate you. It’s just that, after reading those files… After finding out what could happen to me, to both of us. I just got so scared.” She continued to cling to the doctor, tightening her grip as she buried her face in his lab coat.

The two stood in silence for a while before the doctor spoke once again, placing a hand on Epsilon’s head and stroking it lightly. “You don’t need to worry, I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you, but you have to promise me that you’ll do as I say from now on okay?”

She looked up at the doctor and nodded, tears still in her eyes. “Ok, I’ll do my best, but could you promise me something in return?”

The doctor smiled “I can certainly try, what is it?”

She shuffled uncomfortably for a moment “It’s about my name, or rather what you call me. Calling me by my subject name just seems so… impersonal and distant, and I’d like you to change that.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow “Well that seems simple enough, and I’m sure if I explain it to Xephos he’ll understand. So, what kind of name did you have in mind?”

Epsilon’s face lit up at his words, still clinging tightly to him “How about Epi, it sounds similar enough, plus I think it’s cute.”

The doctor thought this over for a while before nodding back at her “Sounds good to me. So, should we get back to work Epi” He said motioning to nothing in particular.

“Lead the way Doc.” She giggled as the two returned to their work.


End file.
